nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Main Page/Archive 1
Archive of Talk:Main_Page (1 - 2006) Slashed pipes Thanks for cleaning up the front page code, Defunc7. I liked the pipes ( | )better than the slashes ( - ) though. -- Alec Usticke 16:57, 10 January 2006 (PST) Should we add a "news" section? It might be nice to have a small extra section that gives out recent news about the game, like dev quotes and new interviews. It'd draw more people in, I think. BadSam 15:56, 22 January 2006 (PST) :Sure, that'd be great. You mean on the front page? That'd work too. We could set it up as a template to make it easier to maintain. -- Alec Usticke 16:20, 22 January 2006 (PST) :What about having a "Current Events" link under the "navigation" menu on the left side bar (default skin)? Wikipedia uses it as kind of a blog/calendar/events page: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Current_events //Brick Thrower 20:12, 22 January 2006 (PST) ::Sure, we can put anything on the navigation menu we want. -- Alec Usticke 04:32, 23 January 2006 (PST) :::Apparently there is a Latest News site created, but it doesnt get linked by the nav page.--Der Unbekannte 08:55, 17 February 2006 (PST) ftp://ftp.infogrames.net/downloads/ppage/NWN2/NWN2_v2_no_vo_sm.mov First NWN2 Video -- may wanna add a 'Videos' section to the front page now. :0 ~Wynder :It's already on the screenshots page. -- Alec Usticke 17:30, 10 February 2006 (PST) NWN2 site/forum Atari has an official NWN2 site up, and we get a mention on the Community page. Hurray! Quick thought, we don't have links from us back to them or the Bioware forum on our front page. --Defunc7 12:34, 23 February 2006 (PST) Future Project for NWN2wiki: An indepth tutorial on how to actually use the toolset, right from the ground up, with all the minor details? Oblivion decided to do just that, seen here: http://cs.elderscrolls.com/constwiki/index.php/Main_Page :I will more than likely do something like that. I did start to do one for the NWN wiki but it kind of fell by the wayside with other commitments, some disallusionment at being banned from the official forum and my own project going on. What would be more useful to you... an explaination of what everything is, or a step by step tutorial that takes you through the building of something... or both? Enigmatic 07:10, 28 May 2006 (PDT) On another note, I can't help but feel the Oblivion advertising blitz has out-classed NWN2's promotionals in every way. Oblivion has been beating the drums since November (five, six months now?) and had the press enthralled, but NWN2 is three months to launch and has a profile as high as Barbie Doll adventures 2006. -- BadSam :That indicates to me that the game will be released much later than June. Just my speculation. -- Alec Usticke 05:10, 21 March 2006 (PST) ::You were right. There you go then. --BadSam 12:30, 12 April 2006 (PDT) The Gap Just wondering why there's a gap at the top of the main page (margin: 2.5em 0 0 3%;), it's quite noticible in firefox. -- NoMercy :I use Firefox too, but I have no idea. I copied the format from another wiki. I don't have a good eye for design, so feel free to make it more aesthetically pleasing. If you want to do anything beyond that, I'd look for more input here though. -- Alec Usticke 08:47, 28 May 2006 (PDT) ::I removed the margin, and noticed not a lot had changed, viewing the page source somehow a paragraph section with a forced new line had gotten into the page, removing the new-lines between the formatting tags and the comment appears to have closed the gap up. ::Tempting to say there should be a copy of the main page somwhere where people can tweak the layout for an admin to copy onto the main page if people agree it looks nicer :) -- NoMercy 13:29, 28 May 2006 (PDT) :::We've done that in the past at a page like Talk:Main Page/Test layout. Feel free to make one if you want to tweak. -- Alec Usticke 20:44, 28 May 2006 (PDT) Colors Now that we have a new site logo and main page image, what do you think about the colors on the front page? Perhaps the pink, purple & yellow boxes should be changed to something that matches the orange & red images a little better? Anyone have an eye for color? If you look at the wiki source, you can see the color codes in use now. -- Alec Usticke 09:37, 27 June 2006 (PDT) : Couldn't pass this up, so i've had a go. (also if anyone else wants to have a go, but doesn't know hexcodes, this site was good for finding the right hexcodes to use.) I've based the border colours on the Main Page picture. Used the test layout page so if you want to go with the colour scheme just cut and paste whats there. -- DM Yarrow 10:18, 27 June 2006 (PDT) ::I've moved your proposal to Main Page/Test layout so that it can be discussed at Talk:Main Page/Test layout --OneFourTwo 11:12, 27 June 2006 (PDT) ::: Ah yes, I only realised that after i'd posted but unfortunatly I was otherwise occupied and wasn't able to change it, so thanks. -- DM Yarrow 12:12, 27 June 2006 (PDT) :::: I have a go at it in the next day to two aswell. -- Pstarky 12:26, 27 June 2006 (PDT) *What do other people think of the changes I have do on the main page Main Page/Test layout. OneFourTwo and Austicke have made comments already on the talk page. -- Pstarky 05:27, 28 June 2006 (PDT) So no news is good news? Alex do we want to go ahead and change the main page? -- Pstarky 05:05, 30 June 2006 (PDT) :Sure. I like the second one without the pink. -- Alec Usticke 07:34, 30 June 2006 (PDT) Countdown? Should I add a countdown to NWN2's release or is it too tacky? -- Alec Usticke 14:17, 30 June 2006 (PDT) Maybe not on the main page, what about Release date? -- Pstarky 16:08, 30 June 2006 (PDT) :Oooh. Good idea. -- Alec Usticke 17:42, 30 June 2006 (PDT) Custom Content? Would it be possible to get a section/block on the front page for NWN2 custom content teams and projects? -Yare :Possiblely a bit too soon for that. As the game is not yet out and while we know some of what can be done, we won't really know till it's out. But thats just my thoughts on it. I suppose we could have maybe a list/page of planned CC? DM Yarrow 05:34, 18 August 2006 (PDT) :Sure, Yare. Create a page for a team or project. We can create a category and link it from the front page. -- Alec Usticke 11:25, 18 August 2006 (PDT) ::I've created an article for my own project, Eberron Mod. Certainly we're not on the same level as DLA or CODI, but we're all definitely a category that people will be interested in. Thanks! Yare 13:23, 18 August 2006 (PDT) :::From personal experience on the sporewiki site (yes I know they are two different games) it seams a bad idea to do this. What seams to happen is the wiki gets 'taken over' by user created content. Perhaps some sort of HEAVILY moderated system, where the more trusted users can be asked to add completed projects, or a single page that has links to off site page's for various creations? :::: A links page seems best. If they want to get more information across they can just provide it where ever they link to. --12:35, 29 November 2006 (PST) Should we add known bugs/Workarounds/Patch Fixed? Would be really useful to some of us having some severe issues with the game to see a section on known bugs, especially crash bugs and save-corrupting bugs, a workaround for them, and if fixed, what patch they were fixed in. I tried doing so, you can find it at Troubleshooting - silentStatic. Seperating Class Abilities from Selectable Feats It seems prudent to create a seperate section from class abilities. At the moment it clutters up the feat list. Neverwinter Nights 2 player categories - Add GUI category I would like to suggest we add a "GUI" category. This would list all the info from the NWN2 manual on the GUI and user comments on using each option. There could be a section for discussion of GUI improvements. :Sounds like a good idea to me. Go for it. -- Alec Usticke 20:11, 5 December 2006 (PST) Category-cross referencing Is there any Mediawiki plugin which can have cross-referencing for categories? For instance, you could find all the spells which were for a Level 6 Wizard, and of the Conjuration school if this was possible (they are both separate categories, but Summon Monster 6 is in both). It would be really worth adding. - Jasperre 12:28, 7 December 2006 (PST) :I don't think I understand what you mean; but, if there is such an extension, I'd be happy to install it. -- Alec Usticke 14:21, 7 December 2006 (PST) ::You have spells in category A: Level 6 Wizard/Sorcerer spells. This includes Summon Monster VI (6), among others (like Chain Lightning...). Now, I want to find level 6 spells which also are in the Conjuration spell school. Obviously, I'd either have to click each one in the level 6 category, or, if the Wiki allowed it, have some form of Cross-referencing categories - ie; when you link two together, you get the AND results from entries which are in both. - Jasperre 16:16, 7 December 2006 (PST)